


tear me open wide

by flowermouth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, take a wild guess of what this fic is about :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: Jaemin thinks that maybe this is what he was made for, this is his purpose; to eat Renjun’s pussy whenever he wants it.





	tear me open wide

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in between fics right now so enjoy this fic that I wrote in literally an hour and did not beta at all! :)

Renjun is known as a person with a dangerous amount of pride, but that kind of falls to pieces when Jaemin gets in between his thighs.

Jaemin thinks that maybe this is what he was made for, this is his purpose; to eat Renjun’s pussy whenever he wants it.

And Renjun always wants it. After class, or first thing in the morning, or whenever he sees someone so much as glance at Jaemin in a club — Renjun takes any and all opportunities to reintroduce Jaemin’s mouth to his cunt, and Jaemin, quite frankly, loves it. He’s as addicted to giving as Renjun is to receiving.

Renjun gets a hand in Jaemin’s hair while he pushes his tongue inside Renjun’s fluttering hole, holding Jaemin’s head in place like he would dare go anywhere when everything he wants is right on top of him. He lazily fucks his tongue in and out, feeling Renjun’s walls constrict on the muscle with every pass.

Renjun starts whimpering and squirming, a product of Jaemin’s nose bumping against his exposed clit every time he presses his face forward. His eyebrows are furrowed in a pout and Jaemin thinks it’s adorable how the tiny bursts of double stimulation make him react that way, so he cranes his neck and rubs his nose directly against Renjun’s clit.

Whining that it’s not enough, Renjun reaches down to rub his clit in fast circles. He finally starts to move at his own pace, disregarding the one Jaemin had set for him.

Jaemin lets Renjun use his face, grinding his slick little pussy back and forth on his tongue. He teases himself, raising his hips up and down like he’s riding Jaemin’s cock, but Jaemin tires of it quickly. He grabs Renjun’s narrow waist and holds him down, forcing him to take it as Jaemin starts to lick hungrily at his core again.

Renjun’s pussy is so creamy, dripping wet onto Jaemin’s lips like it’s drooling. It probably looks so innocent from further away, pearly white little drops on Jaemin’s red, red lips. Renjun tastes sweet and Jaemin could have him on his face like this forever. 

Yearning for Renjun’s cum, Jaemin uses his hours of gym work to lift Renjun up and sit him on the side of his body. Renjun opens his mouth to question, to protest, maybe even to marvel at Jaemin’s strength, but he clamps his mouth shut when Jaemin situates himself between Renjun’s legs.

Renjun gasps once when Jaemin maneuvers one of his thighs over his broad shoulder and once more when he gets a hand underneath the small of Renjun’s back, pushing his pussy up from the bed even further. Renjun looks embarrassed to be so exposed, but Jaemin looks like he’s found gold, eyes thirstily raking over the swell of Renjun’s puffy pussy lips. They are illuminated by the fluorescent light coming from the lamp to their right, shining with Jaemin’s spit and Renjun’s natural juices.

Renjun’s clit is so small in comparison, nestled tightly between his lips and underneath a thicket of coarse, dark hair, but Jaemin just deploys a couple of fingers to reveal it fully. He licks a broad, leisurely stripe over it, smiling to himself when he feels it pulsate under his tongue.

“What’s taking you so fucking,” Renjun reaches down to push Jaemin’s face into his pussy, “_long? _”

He moans that last word, voice pitching up when Jaemin takes his cunt in his mouth and starts sucking. Renjun’s head flies back immediately, hips fluid and smooth in the way they start move up and down against Jaemin’s mouth. Jaemin easily follows him, unwilling to separate for even a second.

Renjun’s sure he’ll come if he watches. With maximum effort, he raises his head to look down at Jaemin. They lock eyes and Jaemin fucking _smirks_ against his pussy, sucking harder as Renjun brings a hand up to his mouth, whimpering into his shaking fist.

Jaemin makes way too much noise with his mouth as he pulls away, pulling Renjun’s pussy lips between his own closed lips and releasing it with a loud smack. He keeps going with the noises, pressing open mouthed kisses to Renjun’s shiny cunt again and again. Renjun seems to like it, shaking so hard that Jaemin can see it whenever he pulls away.

He gives Renjun a flirtatious, cocky once-over before he starts sucking on his pussy again, this time focusing on his clit only. Renjun’s back arches off the bed and he pushes himself into Jaemin’s mouth, desperately wanting some more.

Jaemin tries to give him more, rubbing the knuckle of his middle finger against the wetness of Renjun’s slit in preparation. This proves to be enough for Renjun, whining out adorable little “fuck fuck fuck”s when he comes that make Jaemin’s heart swell with pride. It doesn’t stop him though, and he slides the digit, along with his ring finger, inside of Renjun while he is mid-orgasm.

“Shit,” Renjun whispers, hips jerking up in surprise. Jaemin pushes them back down. 

Renjun glares at him as he squirms. “What the _fuck_is wrong with you?” he hisses, no heat behind it at all, “I’ll — fuck, I’ll squirt if you keep going on like this.”

Jaemin breaks eye contact, his gaze flickering down to where his fingers are steadily disappearing into Renjun and reappearing sticky and milky white. He looks back up at Renjun, “promise?”

“_Fuck you,_” Renjun spits, but he once again breaks off into a brittle moan when Jaemin lowers his mouth and licks over his clit gently. He fucks his fingers into Renjun faster in contrast, curling them upwards with one goal in mind.

He watches Renjun’s abdominal muscles tense and release multiple times before he’s gushing all over the place. Jaemin catches it not only on his hand, obviously, but on his face as well. He quickly opens his mouth, swallowing whatever lands there, but it honestly isn’t much. 

Jaemin’s face and chin and fingers are completely soaked but that doesn’t deter Renjun. He cups Jaemin’s face and brings him closer, kissing him wildly and sloppily as he snakes a hand past the waistband of Jaemin’s sweats.


End file.
